Recently, wireless local area networks (wireless LANs), such as IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11b and 802.11a, and Bluetooth® have come to attention as wireless communication standards, and various pieces of equipment meeting these standards have been developed and sold.
However, wireless communication based on the above standards has a problem in that, after performing a predetermined operation for initiating communication in order to, for example, detect an apparatus, establish synchronization, and perform authentication, a lot of time is needed until actual communication starts.
The above wireless communication also has a problem in that, since the time required to prepare for starting communication is longer than expected, when a user does not receive any response (feedback) after the user performs some operation, the user may feel uneasy about the operation the user has performed. For example, even if the user mistakenly selects another party for communication, or the user mistakenly selects data to transmit, the user is unable to confirm the mistake until actual communication starts.